Porque isto é real
by Gaia Syrdm
Summary: One-shot – Draco Malfoy – 8 anos depois da morte de Dumbledore. Harry perdeu a guerra. Draco é um comensal. Mas o que ele realmente pensa de tudo o que aconteceu? O que ele esconde por baixo da máscara que se tornou seu rosto depois de tantos anos?


_**Título: **__Porque isto é real_

_**Autora: **__Gaia Syrdm_

_**Sumário: **__8 anos depois da morte de Dumbledore. Harry perdeu a guerra. Draco é um comensal. Mas o que ele realmente pensa de tudo o que aconteceu? O que ele esconde por baixo da máscara que se tornou seu rosto depois de tantos anos?_

_**Personagens: **__Draco Malfoy/ Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter (?)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Como todos já sabem Harry Potter não me pertence (ou nunca teria acabado daquele jeito!) e eu não ganho nada com esta fic. _

_**Nota da Autora: **__Antes de mais nada esta fic possui leve conteúdo homossexual/yaoi/slash ou como queira chamar. Infelizmente não haverá aqui beijos ou qualquer relação física entre os personagens, mas há amor. Se você não gosta, odeia, acha nojento ou qualquer coisa do gênero, não leia. _

_**PORQUE ISTO É REAL**_

Nada mudara. Nunca mudaria.

Há coisas que sempre serão iguais. Não importa quanto tempo passe ou quanto você deseje, ele _sabia _disso, mas então... por que desejava tanto que não? Que aquilo não fosse real?

- - DM - - DM - - DM - - DM - - DM - -

Londres, oito anos depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Há muito Londres não era mais o que fora no passado. Há anos Voldemort ressurgira, enfrentara Harry Potter, ganhara e agora possuía o poder que sempre desejara e que a muito tinha perdido. Há anos Potter tinha fugido.

Fora no sétimo ano. Sem Dumbledore, Hogwarts não tinha mais defesas, incapacitada de proteger os alunos muitos sugeriram o seu fechamento, o que não ocorreu.

O ataque foi em Fevereiro. Muitos morreram. Alguns fugiram, poucos de fato sobreviveram. E entre eles estava o tão famoso trio de ouro da Grifinória.

A Ordem já não possuía mais um líder.

O Ministério já não controlava mais nada e foi em questão de meses que este deixou de existir.

Ataques a trouxas tornaram-se algo freqüente. Podia-se contar nos dedos das mãos os sobreviventes envolvidos. E entre eles, Potter.

Resistências caiam e em três anos o controle era total, mas a vitória não. O garoto-que-sobreviveu, claramente denominado o "eleito" depois que Ronald Weasley revelou a parte da profecia que mais interessava ao Lord. Claro, depois de dias seguidos de tortura, depois de ter visto seus únicos parentes ainda vivos, Gina, Gui e sua mãe serem torturados na sua frente, os dois últimos mortos e sua pequena irmã escravizada pelos Comensais e mais algumas torturas ele revelou o segredo. A morte fora bem-vinda. E mais rápida do que a informação do paradeiro de seu melhor amigo.

Acreditava-se que quando o jovem ruivo fora capturado Harry Potter enfim apareceria para ajudá-lo, mas em parte alguma ele foi avistado.

Mesmo quando Granger fora capturada ele não apareceu. Ela fora encontrada na forma de uma animago quase dois anos depois de Weasley. Era uma lontra e ao que tudo indicava andava vivendo como tal. Ela também não foi poupada.

O Lord não mudara e continuava a matar todos os que um dia se opuseram a ele.

Mas nada do Potter.

Cogitou-se o fato dele ter fugido do país. Muitos o procuraram fora dos arredores ingleses, mas novamente nada foi encontrado. Ele também poderia ser um animago e estar vivendo como tal, mas qual?

Buscas frustradas foram o único resultado pelo um ano e meio que se seguiram.

Não havia mais agentes da Ordem vivos. Não havia mais uma luz.

Nem esperanças.

Só havia uma profecia incompleta.

Draco Malfoy não torturou os trouxas a sua frente. Matou-os rapidamente, antes que estes sentissem dor. Antes que soubessem o que ocorria. Desaparatou, mas não era uma fuga. Voldemort já controlava os trouxas há muito tempo para que um dos seus Comensais favoritos precisasse fugir.

Com o poder do Lord das Trevas estabelecido e unificado os Malfoys não precisavam mais se envergonhar de nada e Draco era uma espécie de favorito entre os seus colegas. Contava com 24 anos, 1,86m, cabelos curtos, repicados, sem o gel que outrora fora sua marca registrada, e olhos cinzas sem expresão. Uma aparência simplesmente linda. Era esse seu rosto, que a cada ano ficava mais bonito, a causa de um piada inocente entre os Comensais da Morte, uma brincadeira, um cochicho ouvido aqui e ali, sempre sussurado, expeculações sobre o sangue de Draco Malfoy ter sangue veela misturado. Apenas uma brincadeira quanto a sua beleza. Mas esse elogio também podia ser a _causa mortis_ de alguém se fosse ouvido. A Inglaterra agora vivia uma Era na qual o sangue era o mais importante, uma aristocracia de raças governava não só o mundo bruxo. Sangue-puro era a coisa mais importante, abortos e sangue-ruins eram a escória e se escondiam nas sombras, trouxas eram brinquedos. Ninguém mais podia estudar magia se não pertencesse a alta classe dos puro-sangue e mesmo os mestiços muitas vezes eram proibidos de portar varinhas. Uma brincadeira que insinuava que o único herdeiro de duas das mais tradicionais e nobres casas bruxas pudesse ter sangue mestiço era motivo suficiente para um _cruciatus._ Mas Draco não ligava para ela, sabia que a intenção não era ofender, não era rebaixá-lo, muito menos tinha a intenção de questionar, a insinuação era só uma alusão a sua beleza. Nada mais. Os mestiços com as veelas eram os mais lindos, isso era inegável, por mais odiado que o fato fosse, e Draco era o mais lindo Comensal a serviço de Voldemort, assim como fora o mais belo sonserino. Mesmo assim poucos diziam isto na frente dele. Draco era um assassino frio e talentoso e ninguém se arriscaria. Ele podia estar de mal humor no dia!

Assim como Severus Snape o Comensal loiro possuía imenso poder e fazia o que queria, quando e onde desejava. Nunca era contestado, nunca era ignorado, nunca ouvia a palavra "não". Tudo conduzia com sua criação: mimado

Mas Draco não gostava disso. Não era isso que ele era. Desde sempre o nome Malfoy o orgulhou e também o pressionou. Como um peso sobre suas costas. Fazia dele o que ele não era. Arrogante, cruel, mimado. Nunca lhe permitindo agir de modo diferente, nunca podendo sujar sua imagem. E agora, livre para ser o que quisesse o nome Comensal da Morte pairava sobre seus ombros. Sempre preso a uma rígida norma de como se comportar. De como não ser ele mesmo.

Aparatou em Hogwarts, agora casa de seu mestre, para dar-lhe as noticias.

Com a família Tilsid, ou melhor, Dursley, morta não havia mais nada, nem ninguém que salvasse Potter, encontrado, derrotado e preso há dois dias. Torturado.

Parecia que Voldemort estava muito a fim de curtir o brinquedo que por sete anos e meio fugira de suas mãos, escondido sob o feitiço de Dumbledore na casa dos tios. Todos com falsas identidades. Mas agora não tinha mais o feitiço, porque não tinha mais família.

Noticias dadas. Agora era a _sua_ vez de brincar com Harry.

Adentrou as masmorras e lá estava ele. Não parecia mais o mesmo e ao mesmo tempo era incrivelmente igual ao Harry que conhecera naquela mesma escola. E depois de tanto anos ele não queria machuca-lo. Não queria se vingar pelas humilhações. Não queria... vê-lo ali.

Rodou a varinha nos dedos. O que fazer? Trair justo agora a confiança de ser Lord? Mostrar quem realmente era justo quando tudo tinha acabado? Será que o mesmo dilema passava pela cabeça de Severus Snape? Não. Ele matara Dumbledore e odiava abertamente os Potter's. Então por que a dúvida? Talvez porque Draco tinha certeza de que ele nunca fora um traidor de verdade. Porque Draco sempre soube que Snape era um homem de Dumbledore, seguindo ordens dele. Sua morte fora ordenada. Draco tinha certeza. Tudo em nome de um bem maior.

Agora Dumbledore estava morto. E Harry Potter capturado. E Severus Snape era nada mais do que um dos poucos a incluir o círculo intimo de Voldemort. Ele podia não ser um Comensal quando falou as duas palavras que tiraram a vida daquele que mais confiou nele, mas agora era um.

Querendo ou não.

- Draco Malfoy. O poderoso Draco enrolando para judiar de seu tão odiado Potter? Me espanta.

A voz feminina o assustou, mas não demostrou. Seu costumeiro sorriso arrogante apareceu, já estava tão treinado.

Não era mais preciso pensar, não era mais preciso querer. Ele estava sempr ali.

Ele querendo ou não.

- Não, Weasley, estou só imaginando o que seria mais divertido fazer.

A ruiva o olhou com desdém. Sabia que ela o odiava. Quantas vezes ele a chamara de pobretona? Chamara sua família de traidores do sangue? A humilhara? Ignorara o fato do sangue dela ser tão puro quanto o seu? E não fora ele que a torturara há 4 anos? E matara Granger? Mesmo que esta tivesse sido capturada por amá-lo? Sim, amá-lo, algo que nem mesmo a "dupla dinâmica" algum dia ficou sabendo. Que Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim nascida trouxa e ainda assim melhor aluna de Hogwarts, grifinória, garota inteligente e corajosa e tantas outras coisas esquecidas agora, era apaixonada por ele, um sangue-puro rico e tudo o mais, sonserino e cheio de máscaras. É claro que ele não soube sempre disso, não sabia quando as ofenças dirigidas a ele na frente dos outros se tornaram uma forma de educá-lo. De forma rude, é verdade, mas verdadeira. Ela o amava, mas ele não sabia quem ela realmente amava. O seu completo oposto? O protótico de Comensal? Ou o verdadeiro Draco que ainda se encontrava escondido sob a máscara Malfoy-Comensal da Morte?

Mas o que isso importava? Granger estava morta agora.

E ele não a amava.

Gina era uma Comensal agora, como ele. Permissão concedida devido ao seu sangue-puro. Porém será mesmo que as raízes passadas tivessem deixado-a?

Ele achava que não.

Comensal ou não, Draco não confiava nela.

- Você é um molenga e sabe disso! – ela alfinetou quando ele permaneceu parado segurando a varinha. Nenhum feitiço indo em direção ao indefeso garoto-que-não-quis-morrer.

Sim, ela o odiava. Ele a ignorava. Ela o queria morto, apesar de nunca ousar dizer tal coisa em voz alta. Ele não ligava a mínima.

E, para seu alivio, a garota Weasley foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Talvez não pudesse ver seu ex-namorado sendo ainda mais não pudesse ficar mais tempo do lado dele. Aquele que tanto a machucou nos seus anos de cativeiro, até ela decidir abandonar tudo para seguir o lado das trevas.

Mas Draco não se importava com nada disso.

Aquela era uma garota, como outra qualquer. O que pensava ou fazia não lhe dignava nenhum segundo pensamento. Viva ou morta dava no mesmo. Comensal ou não. Weasley ou não. Ex-namorada de Potter? Isso sim lhe incomodava. E muito.

Draco ajoelhou-se, tocando o rosto de seu ex-rival. Não. Não queria e não podia fazer isso. Sonhava em ganhar do grande Harry Potter, o garoto que rejeitou sua amizade, que ferira seu orgulho, tantas e tantas vezes. A pessoa que ele amara. E não contra o homem que estava a sua frente totalmente destruído tanto física, quanto psicologicamente.

Na verdade queria... ajudá-lo!

Cuidar dele, vê-lo vivo de novo. Ver seus olhos brilharem mais uma vez. Ódio, amor, amizade, alegria. Qualquer coisa! Tudo para não olhar para aqueles olhos vazios.

Aquele não era Potter!

Não era o Santo Potter-o-menino-mais-difícil-de-matar-do-que-uma-barata.

Aquele não era o cara que ele amara por tantos anos.

Porque sim, assim como Granger o amara, seu oposto, ele amara Potter. E Potter amara Weasley. A ruiva que poderia ter sido como ele. Sangue-puro e tradicional, uma vida cheia de regras para seguir, cuja a princial era: não seja você mesmo, seja isso. E ele poderia ter sido como ela. Amado. Ele mesmo. Alguém que não visse o mundo como bruxos puros, mestiços, sangue-ruins e trouxas. Ele podoreia ter aprendido a ver o mundo como: pessoas.

Mas ela agora via o mundo como ele e ele não via o mundo como ela um dia vira.

Porque nada nunca mudava para ele.

Nunca mudaria.

Ele sempre seria o rival-sonserino-do-grifinório-Potter.

Ele nunca seria Draco.

Se ele amava Potter? Para quem isso importava? O que isso mudava?

Nada.

Ele sabia que este era um sentimento que o outro nunca aceitaria. Que ninguém nunca aceitaria. Que ele não faria como Weasley, ele não mudaria todas as suas convicções, ele não ficaria como o filho da sangue-ruim. Ele não agia como Weasley, porque ele era um Malfoy. Seus sentimentos nunca sairiam de sua boca. Depois, era óbvio que, não importava as circunstancias, Potter nunca aceitaria o amor do loiro sonserino. Nunca antes, muito menos agora.

E tudo o que Draco se permitia era tocar sua face.

Nada mais

Não tinha coragem.

Tão concentrado estava que não percebeu que o moreno acordava. Viu o olhar de desprezo que lhe foi dirigido, a revolta, a repulsa.

Os mesmo sentimentos de antes.

A dor por ter este olhar dirigido sobre si o atingiu como pensou que nunca mais o fizesse.

- Tire esta mão nojenta de mim, Malfoy.

E Draco obedeceu.

E mais uma vez Potter o negou quando sua mão estava estendida para ele, porque ele nunca o aceitaria, nunca.

Draco fazia parte do mundo que Potter mais odiava, era também parte de seu passado e era a pessoa que matara Granger, tortura Weasley, a tornara uma Comensal.

O que dizer?

- Eu nunca quis matá-la, Potter.

Mas suas palavras não faziam efeito no moreno.

Como sempre.

E apesar da dor Draco continuou indo ao cativeiro de Potter. E mesmo contra todas as regras sempre antes tão obedecidas ele tentou cuidar de Harry, mesmo sendo mal recebido todos os dias e sempre tendo que ouvir que sua presença ali não era necessária. Mas ele continuou indo.

E sem que os dois percebessem aquilo se tornou uma rotina.

Potter era torturado, a ponto de suas cordas vocais já terem arrebentado mais de uma vez de tanto gritar, concertadas para que ele pudesse voltar a gritar, então era torturado mais uma vez, seus olhos já vazios ficavam ainda mais vazios, a sensação era que ele perdia a cada minuto sua consciência do mundo exterior, e Draco sempre tinha algo importante para fazer, para não participar, para não ver. Assim como Weasley. Então ele ia sozinho ao calabouço que era agora a casa de Harry e cuidava dele enquanto ele estava inconsciente. Não conseguia deixar de notar o quanto os anos haviam modificado a ambos. O quanto a guerra acabara com o brilho dos olhos verdes, agora opacos. E apesar de todo o ódio e repulsa que sempre lhe era dirigido valia a pena, valia a pena ver _algo_ naqueles olhos. Saber que ele era aquele que causava um pouco de reação no moreno. Saber que ele fazia alguma diferença, mesmo que negativa.

Draco Malfoy já não aguentava mais ver o ex-colega preso.

Ele queria mudar isso. Mudar toda a situação que os rodiava. Queria ser o garoto que sentara com o pequeno moleque magricela no trem na primeira viagem a Hogwarts, queria que fosse a mão do ruivo que ele tivesse rejeitado, queria ter sido aquele a lutar do lado de Potter pela Pedra Filosofal, contra o basilisco da Câmara Secreta, no Ministério, queria ser ele o alvo dos sorrisos e da amizade do moreno.

Queria vê-lo feliz ao saber que era Draco agora o único herdeiro da antiga casa de sua mãe, a Black. Afinal sua tia Bella já não se encontrava mais nesse mundo. Não queria ver Harry cuspir nele ao saber do fato.

Eram tantas coisas que ele queria mudar!

Mas nada mudara. Nunca mudaria

Há coisas que sempre serão iguais. Não importa quanto tempo passe ou quanto você deseje, mas então... por que desejava tanto que não? Que aquilo não fosse real?

Agora Harry Potter estava morto. No centro do Salão Principal de sua ex-escola.

Justo quando ele, depois de tanta insistência, tinha conseguido fazer o rival de seu mestre enfim ouví-lo. Quando depois de semanas Potter havia começado a se interessar pelo comportamento anormal do loiro. Quando Draco estava disposto a arriscar tudo por ele.

Mas não mais.

Voldemort cansara do seu brinquedo e dera um fim nele.

Estava cansado. Cansado de tudo o que queria ser tirado de si. Cansado de agir de acordo com o que os outros esperavam dele. Cansado de nunca poder dizer o que realmente queria dizer. De ser o que queriam que fosse. De perder tudo.

Algo mudara sim. E foi com uma determinação que nunca tinha sentido que naquela noite Draco Malfoy entrou na sala de seu mestre. Ex-quarto de Dumbledore. Voldemort tinha verdadeira obsessão em copiá-lo.

Provou sua agilidade e força quando puxou a varinha. Quando o feitiço alcançou seu mestre.

Sim, algo mudara.

O mais fiel Comensal da Morte matara seu Lord.

E tudo era real.

**FIM**

**Abril/2010**

_**N/A:**__ Bem, esta é a primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de postar. É meio antiga, mas a reencontrei nas minhas coisas e... o resto vocês já sabem._

_Obrigada a todos os que leram ^.^_

_**Escrita em:**__ fim de 2005_


End file.
